Of quidditch, bets and Lily
by ten1000greenbottles
Summary: Lily Evans abhors quidditch. So what possessed her to accept a challenge from one James Potter regarding tthe very thing? And what is Lily going to do get herself out of the mess she's landed in?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. So if you see anything that you recognize from the series, its not mine.

Lily Evans threw her head back and laughed. The people surrounding her visibly relaxed, deceived into thinking that the famous Evan's temper had somehow been defused. Some even let out a nervous giggle or two, as if to laugh alongside the girl. However as lily's somewhat hysterical laughter continued, the tenseness returned full force. The head girl was not amused! She had gone plain mad! Demented even.

Which was exactly what Lily herself was thinking. She was mad! Loose in the head. Dang gone. Whatever you called it, that was exactly what she was. Perhaps potter had always been right after all. Which reminded her of her current predicament. Stupid potter and his stupid bet.

What in the world had possessed her to accept she groaned to herself. There was no way in hell it could have been her sensible self talking. Lily Evans did not do bets. And dang it! Lily Evans in no way in hell did quidditch. Why the very thought of the blasted sport disgusted her. How many times had the infuriating thing given her a problem? Quidditch maniacs accosting her for not liking the sport. Parties in the common room she had to clear up after. Why too many to count. And yet here she was stalking into the seventh year girls' dormitory wondering what she was going to do get herself out of the self-imposed quidditch fix she was in.

It was only when she heard her best friend Melanie's (or Mel as she was commonly called) voice did she realise that she was still laughing like a deranged maniac. Ah well she thought, it could have been worse, she could have been hyperventilating which was what she would be doing if she hadn't been laughing already.

"Whoa! Lily, lily, calm down and tell me what's going on." The pretty brunette asked from her place on her bed. Mel had striking blue eyes, which went well with her brown locks. At the moment though those blue eyes were fixated on her hysterical best friend.

"Potter … bet… quidditch," Lily choked out incoherently as she flung herself down next to Mel, trying to get her fits under control.

" Ookay lemme guess; potter challenged you to a quidditch match between both of y'all and you accepted like the fool that you are"

Lily gaped at the brunette. And here she thought she had a problem with communication.

Her best friend smirked back. " I know you too well hun"

Finally getting herself in control she sat on the nearest bed before rasping, " what am I going to do? I can't play quidditch. You know how much I hate the sport. I've never even been near a broom for pity's sake"

"You've got to have. We had flying classes in first year remember?"

"eh, I got myself outta that one. Said I was allergic to brooms"

Now that she thought back on it, that was a damned pity. If she had actually tried the damned class, who knows, she might now have been a quidditch superstar! Or near. Oh well, one could dream anyway. Shaking her head, she tore herself away from the "what-ifs". Dreaming wouldn't help her current situation.

Just then the door burst open and the twins flew in. Jess, short for Jessica and Andy short for Andrea were identical twins and Lily's other two friends. With blond hair and piercing green eyes, the two never failed to capture attention. Which helped them in their quest to be the reigning queens of gossip in Hogwarts; although Sirius Black did give them some serious competition.

" Oh my god Mel, you'll never believe what we just heard. Potter challenged lily to a quidditch match and she agreed"

Melanie raised an eyebrow, giving the pile of blankets on the bed next to her a pointed look. From somewhere inside the blankets she had cocooned herself in, Lily emerged and gave the twins a baleful look.

" Oh' they replied

"yes, oh" Melanie glared at them

But instead of giving her the pity that lily felt she so richly deserved the twins turned to her with a " so its true then?"

Lily groaned and buried herself once more in the comforting folds of the blanket. She should have realised it would be all over the school by now. Now there was definitely no way she coud pull out of this. Her pride would never survive the blow if she did.

"So how'd it happen then?" that came from Andy. "the whole school's talking about it and none of them seem to know the real sit"

"weelll.." she dragged out, reluctant to recall the events that had taken place just an hour ago. Now that she thought about it the hogwarts gossip scene must be very happening if in one hour everyone was aware of her plight. Then again why was she even surprised? Hogwarts was like a gossip chain. Heck! Hogwarts _was_ a gossip chain. But back to the point…

" Well see" she began again, "me and potter were in the heads common room discussing the Halloween ball when all of a sudden…"

This time she was cut of by a gasp. "Halloween ball? What Halloween ball?" jess asked, her face lighting up. One look at her face and lily groaned yet again. She just loved getting herself into these things didn't she? The ball was supposed to be a secret and she had just told jess of all people about it. Burying her face in her blanket she said, " I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh _come on,_ lily! You don't expect me to fall for that crap now, do you?"

"yeah, real good secret, lily" mel chimed in.

Oh drat! She had forgotten she had told Mel about the ball too. So much for keeping it a secret.

" Wait, don't you want to hear about the bet?" she asked hoping that that would somehow distract them.

" Fine but don't think we wont remember later" Andy told her laughing at her grimace.

Inwardly cursing at her stupidity, lily continued with her story. "so anyway me and potter were arguing and as usual he called me a stuck-up, all-knowing, prissy, annoying…"

"Lily, we all know what he always calls you and we all know what you always call him so can we please cut the insulting part and go straight to the bet part," Mel said with a sigh.

Wondering if they were really that predictable, lily scowled. "I do not always call him the same thing" she ground out

" potter you incredibly irritating , arrogant idiot. You always think you're so much better then everyone don't you? Hah! Dream on. I'm surprised you can actually walk without falling over from that oversized head of yours which is by the way, perpetually stuck in that ugly arse of yours And.."

" enough" lily cried. ' I get it. I get it. Annnyyy way the gist is that I told potter that I could beat him at anything if I tried and he said I could never beat him at quidditch." So of course I said, " you wish potter" and then he challenged me to a match after the ball

There was a pause and then lily shuddered. " It gets worse"

Melanie raised her eyebrow. " How much worse can it get?"

"If I lose, I actually have to go on a date with the stuck-up ass."

At that all three started chortling.

"You're right, Lily, it did get worse. You're so dead" Andy gasped in between her chuckles.

Lily sighed. She happened to agree wholeheartedly.

A/n : Hey people, this is my first story so any comments, constructive criticism or such will be appreciated. So please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. So if you see anything that you recognize from the series, its not mine.

"UP!" was the first word lily heard as she felt herself being summoned to consciousness. Somehow or other someone was trying to wake her and succeeding by the looks of it. Why anyone would even consider the ridiculous notion of being awake at some godforsaken hour of the morning confused her. Of course, it went without saying that anything would confuse her at this moment. Growling her impatience at the person, she flopped over on her bed and buried her head under the pillow, unaware that she did not in the least sound intimidating.

Ant then it came again, this time going on for a much longer time. " geeett uuuuuuppp Liiilly" the voice droned from some place far. "geeeetttt uuuuuuppp" .Lily twitched in annoyance. Did the person not realise that she would'nt be waking up anytime soon? Besides sleep was calling to her so much more persuasively. She could her its voice in her mind. " come baaaack lily, come baaack. You know you waaant me" it called enticingly. And it was right, she did want it, making it that much more temping than the idiot who kept trying to summon her to a wakefulness that she did not in the least desire.

Melanie giggled at the sight of her best friend. Twitching and turning in her bed, Lily kept letting out almost indiscernible 'oohs' and 'aahs' of pleasure as she got reacquainted with her slumber. Her face relaxed once more as she slipped from the grips of consciousness. It almost made her feel guilty disturbing that much loved sleep. Almost being the key word. Besides, it was necessary. Lily would have to at least get acquainted with a broom before her match with potter and who better to teach her then Melanie, gryffindor's star beater?

So she tried once again, this time using the magic words. "Lily, potters here and he wants….."

As if she'd been pricked by an extremely sharp needle, lily immediately rolled to her feet with a sharp "where?", an unpleasant expression on her face. Then realising that her friend had tricked her with an age-old method she scowled heavily. "What the hell, mel, why'd you wake me up at this bloody hour of.." here she glanced at the clock on her bedside and nearly fell back on her bed in shock. " six? SIX? You effin woke me up at _six_ on a Monday morning? Are you _mad_ you damned woman?" Settling back on her bed she rubbed her eyes wearily. There was no way she would be able to get back to sleep now. There had been too much excitement. So still muttering under her breath about stupid friends and their needs to steal her precious sleep, she turned to the girl now standing at the foot of her bed with a very amused expression.

"what," she barked out grumpily," was so important that you needed to wake me up? And it had better be someone near death or something as extreme"

Melanie grinned. It was at times like these that she loved Lily's temper. It was so darned amusing to see the calm and always composed head girl get her feathers ruffled. "You, my dear, need to learn how to use a broom." Seeing the colour drain from Lily's face she held in a chuckle and continued nonchalantly, " and that is where I come in. Who better then your best friend and quidditch expert to teach you how to finally conquer your unfounded fear of flying? I've known how to fly since I was six and it is my experience and superb skills that have gained me a place on the……" she carried on in that vein for some time before realising that her friend was just eyeing her with a look of amazement on her pretty features.

" not very modest, are you?'' lily asked wryly

" it's the truth hun, and nothing but"

"I rest my case. And who said I'm scared of flying? Such a stupid notion" this was said indignantly.

Melanie gaped at her. " not afraid of flying? Puhh-leease, don't make me laugh. You were so scared you wouldn't even try it in first year. Allergic to brooms, my arse!"

"well, technically" lily began only to be cut off again.

"If you're not scared of flying, then prove it" Melanie said, a superior look on her face.

Lily gulped. She could not bear to back down from a challenge, an irritating trait that had gotten her in the mess in the first place. But then how could she when doing so would admit that she was inferior as well as catch her in her lie.

Making up her mind, she spat out, " fine, but I don't have a broom" And then it clicked. She didn't have a broom. How ingenious. She couldn't fly if she didn't have a broom. How stupid of her not to think of that in the first place.

But as quickly as her hopes had risen, they were ripped apart again.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about trivial details honey. The school has ample brooms for beginners like you to learn" and with that Melanie left the room, not waiting to see if lily followed. She didn't have to. She knew that the fighter in lily would never allow her to back down. And that was exactly what made her best friend so easy to provoke and oh so predicable. If you knew lily well enough you knew exactly which buttons to push to get her to do something. And Melanie knew lily very well indeed.

Though, she mused, one another person who always knew which of lily's buttons to push was James Potter. No matter what kind of mood the girl was in, potter could always and would always get a reaction out of her. No matter how composed the girl tried to be, she always lost her temper. It was almost as if he did on purpose. Now that she reflected on it, he probably did. But with the kind of reaction that she herself had evoked from lily today, she didn't blame him. It was amusing to see the cool and composed headgirl in a snit.

Lily trailed behind Melanie, dragging her feet unenthusiastically. It was like they had a mind of their own. They kept trying to return her to the dorm she had just left. She willed them to continue after Mel albeit reluctantly. The word 'doomed' kept running through her mind. She had realised yesterday that she would have to do something about her flying skills or lack thereof. But what she had not counted on was acting on that realisation so quickly. In lily's order of thinking, it would be preferable if she could shove the match into some dark recess of her mind where it would be quickly forgotten until the day itself. She should be glad, she supposed. Having this area of the bet being taken over for her. It was not as if she could remedy the problem of her flying skills by herself. So having Mel taking care of it was a relief.

And besides, mel was right. She was a good flyer, though a self-proclaimed one. Better then a mere good., in fact. So it would do her some good to take lessons from the pro.

Oh what good was it doing she groaned to herself. No matter how hard she tried t convince herself otherwise, she still dreaded the lesson. "how the hell am I oing to beat potter?" she asked herself, " if I cant even get on a broom."

Five minutes later they reached the pitch. Lily glared up at the sky, which was still relatively dark. She was giving up some dear sleep just to fly on some stupid wooden stick. If anyone had told her a week ago that such a thing would happen, she would have laughed preposterously then asked the person to go for a mental check in the hospital

wing. And yet here she was.

Turning around she saw the silhouette of her best from coming towards her, holding two school brooms in her hand. "Let the fun begin," she told herself drolly.

A/n : Hello again people. As you can see, I have finally updated. I'm so sorry. I realise that my chapters are very short . I used to hate it when people wrote such short chapters but now I'm doing it myself and I cant seem to help it. But anyway, on to another note, wooo hooo, I have 4 reviews. Not that great, I know but I was expecting it to get like 0 so 4 makes me very happy. So thank you to the 4 people who did review. I love you people. You convinced me that im not as bad as I thought was going to be. And to everyone else, please please review, I would love to know what people think of the story. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. So if you see anything that you recognize from the series, its not mine.

"Draw your wand back students before thrusting it to the front" came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick as he reviewed the charms his students had learnt in their past six years of schooling. " Only then will the spell work". From his seat at the very back of the class, James Potter crooked a smile. Beside him, he could feel his best mate Sirius Black fighting to keep down his sniggers. Turning, he muttered quietly, " one would think we were learning other things in here, not charms". Then added as an afterthought, " though I suppose charm does have something to do with it". At this last comment Sirius burst out laughing, his loud guffaws carrying through the classroom..

Professor Flitwick frowned at the rude interruption, though god knows, he was used to it. The sense of déjà vu he felt stemmed from the fact that this happened in almost every lesson he had with James Potter and Sirius Black in it. Raising his voice in what was meant to be a threatening manner, he called out, " Mr Black, may I ask what, exactly, is so funny that you feel the need to interrupt my class? I'm sure the class would not mind sharing the joke".

But Sirius could do nothing but shake helplessly with laughter, the image of Flitwick conducting a class on sex still plaguing him. Finally reigning himself back into control, he shook his head to convey the message that he had nothing to say.

"Very well, Mr. Black. See to it that you do not disturb my class again"

James shook his head. The man was no Mcgonagall. It was so easy to get away with murder in his class. He was a walkover. Disregarding his other friend Remus's disapproving look, he went back to his thoughts. It was not like he had been _trying_ to provoke Sirius into disrupting the class. The idea of Flitwick teaching a class on sex was just funny on its own. Not that he needed the instruction. Neither did Sirius for that matter. Being known as the resident heartthrobs of Hogwarts took care of that matter.

Girls were just attracted to them. Not that he could blame them. He himself had the famous potter hair, which was jet black and stuck up in all directions. Not to mention the hazel eyes that had girls swooning. And he was not being arrogant here. It was a simple fact and he acknowledged it. As for Sirius, it was the cool blue eyes and wavy black hair that did it. It was a well-known fact that they could get just about any girl they cared for. Or almost any girl.

The thought of the one girl who still refused him soured his pleasant musings. Lily Evans. How long he had been trying to get her to go out with him. And yet two years to date and still she rejected him. It was frustrating the way she would never give him a chance. He had done everything in his power to try to make her like him. He had even stopped bullying Snivellus for her sake. And yet the dense girl seemed not to realise that he had feelings for her, thinking instead that he was just trying for the thrill of the chase.

She could be forgiven for thinking so though. It had after all been his initial motive in asking her out. Here was a girl who seemed not to fall for his charm. And no matter how he tried she still had yet to do so. It had intrigued him, her refusals and that was what had started this obsession with her. It had become a challenge to get her to go out with him.

But then what started out as a challenge had turned into something more. So much more. He had started noticing her, seeing her for what she truly was. He had learned all her likes, her dislikes, and knew all her habits. And that had started this whole dratted obsession with her. It was no longer a challenge to him. He truly wanted to go out with her and every rejection had hurt him. Which was why he had stopped asking her out as often.

Manoeuvring his head , he saw the girl in question. " Dammit, _why_ wont she go out with me?" She had even gone out with _Sirius_ for pity's sake and _he_ was reputed to be exactly like him. Of course, it had only been one date in fourth year, but still. And she still liked Sirius well enough, didn't she. They were friends, sort of anyway.

He stared at her again. She appeared to be lost in her thoughts, sucking on her quill absentmindedly. It was a habit of hers that he had always found adorable. And it made him want her that much more. Luckily for him, he could look forward to a date with her in just a month. At the thought, his mood lifted. That bet had to be one of the smartest things he had ever done in his life. He knew for a fact that Lily could not fly for nuts, had never even tried it for god's sake. And yet that she had accepted astounded him. Actually it didn't, not that much. Lily had always been prideful. Which was wonderful. He just hoped he wouldn't have to humiliate her when it came to the time for the match. He _could _always tone down his skills a bit.

Oh well, whatever it was, he would be getting a date from one Lily Evans by the end of this month. Three in fact. And he would use them to show her just how much he had changed and how he really felt about her. With that thought to cheer him up, he tuned back in to the lesson feeling much better and just in time to hear Flitwick exclaim, "swish and jab students, swish and jab"

Lily herself was doing some thinking of her own. But unlike James, it was more a sort of remembering. Of that morning to be precise. Her piercing green eyes unfocused as she lost herself in her memories.

Flashback:

Melanie tossed lily a broom, an old comet two-sixty that had been popular about ten years ago. Strangely, the idea that the broom was ancient comforted her, for she knew that it would mean it couldn't go very fast. Staring at it, she asked hesitantly, "So, what do I do?"

Melanie had gone into her professor mood. Laying the broom gently on the ground, she motioned for Lily to do the same.

" The broom is like a living thing Lily. It can sense what you are feeling and like animals, if it senses fear in you, it will know that it can overpower you. So if you want to master the broom, you have to be confident in your abilities, confident in yourself . You have to let it know who is the boss and only then will it obey you and any order you give it. So now I want you to say 'up' as commandingly as you can. Put all your confidence into that word."

When Lily did nothing, she continued, " go on Lily, there's nothing to be scared of."

Lily processed what her friend had just told her slowly, wondering if there was something wrong with the girl in front of her. Living thing, she said? That stick was no more living then she was a dinosaur. Psshhh! What nonsense Melanie sprouted. Sometimes she wondered if she had been dropped on head as a baby.

Still, not wanting to disappoint her, she called out, "up!" It came out shaky instead of commanding as she had hoped it would. It appeared that she had yet to get rid of her fear. And then she watched as rather like a living thing, the stick or broom or whatever, twitched then rolled over, _exactly_ like a rebellious animal. Perhaps the girl wasn't that far gone after all.

"Not like that Lily. Like this 'UP!'".

Lily watched enviously as the broom seemed to almost jump into her hand, as if eager to please. Not to be outdone, she too turned to the broom beside her and called her own 'up'. Still no difference.

She should have realised then that the rest of it was going to be as hard. But no. In foolish innocence she continued.

An hour later she realised her mistake. There was no hope for her. Even Melanie looked close to despair, having watched her fumble for sixty minutes just to get the broom to obey her. Lily had tried everything. She had tried cajoling, wheedling, even begging the broom to just please jump into her hand. There had even been a minute during which she had tried guilting the bloody broom, telling it that this was her first time and that it should feel ashamed for being so uncooperative. The incredulous look on Mel's face had convinced her that that was not the way to go about it.

So now half an hour later, she had finally realised that she had no aptitude for flying. She had always known, but this finally proved it. And she was damned. That date with Potter looked all the more real now. Summoning all the anger she always felt for potter, coupled with the frustrations of the past hour, she yelled at the broom, "GET UP ALREADY,YOU BLOODY THING."

And wonders of wonders, it worked. The broom jumped into her hand with a newly found haste. Lily, panting and flushed from her outburst, stared wide-eyed at it. Her amazement was mirrored in Melanie.

"Well done Lily!" her friend offered earnestly, her previous enthusiasm returning to her. For the past hour or so she had felt it slowly draining away from her as she watched her best friend awkwardly fumble with the broom. It had looked like a hopeless case. Perhaps _now_ Lily's flying skills could be salvaged. Though of course, to be salvaged, she needed to have had them in the first place. Make it improved then. Lily's flying skill could be worked on till she could pass for a pro. Though how to accomplish that, Melanie had yet to figure out.

Lily was still staring at the broom disbelievingly. She had done it. She, Lily Evans, had bleedin done it. And as she heard her friend's words, Lily felt satisfaction well up from deep inside her. She _had_ done well. The rush of adrenaline she felt astounded her. Who knew you could get so much satisfaction just from getting the broom to answer to your commands, she wondered. Perhaps _this_ was why the quidditch maniacs in her school so loved the sport. If it could give a disbeliever like her that much satisfaction, she wondered how people like Mel felt when flying.

Finally looking up from the broom, Lily broke into a wide smile. Grabbing her friend's arm, she jumped up and down in her euphoria. " I did it Mel, I did it."

Her friend jumped with her, singing, "you did it, you did it"

The two of them bounced around the pitch for some time not caring about the sight they presented to onlookers. As it so happened, there was indeed someone who witnessed their moment of madness, a second year who assumed that the girls were trying out the latest craze that had hit the school. Pot or weed or something like that. Not that he would know. Because _he_ certainly wouldn't be so dumb as to try something that sounded more like his grandma's gardening obsession than anything else.

After some time, Mel went back to business. "Okay, now, I want you to try that a few more time until I can be sure that you've got that part down pat."

Lily nodded. She was feeling too elated to argue. She now knew what to do to conquer the fear of the broom. Why all she had to do was imagine that the broom was James Potter and she immediately had the confidence to yell at it. How simple a solution, she thought. Why _ever_ did she not think of it before? So once again calling forth her Potter rage as she had deemed it, she made the broom jump into her hand.

Once Mel was satisfied that it was not a fluke, that Lily could really command the broom, she decided to finish up with the lesson. After all, it _was_ approaching breakfast time and _that_ was something she would never neglect. So giving Lily a hearty slap on the back she said, " that's enough for today then! I've managed more than I thought possible." When she saw Lily's glare though, she corrected her mistake.

"I mean _you've_ managed more than I thought possible," she smirked. "I half expected you to take one look at the broom and run off screaming like a banshee."

Lily scowled, though a smile could be seen tugging at her lips. " You have the weirdest notions Mel. And thanks for the confidence in me, by the way. It does make a girl feel so honoured, being compared to one of the vilest magical creatures around"

Mel shrugged, though none too apologetically. " What can I say? I'm a firm believer in honesty being the best policy" she quipped, before taking off to the castle to avoid being hit on the head with a broom by her _actually_ shrieking best friend.

Lily was started into reality by the realisation that someone had been staring at her for the past ten minutes. She could sense it, the feeling of being watched hitting her. Turning around cautiously, she suddenly found herself captured in the intense gaze of hazel eyes. She could feel herself getting sucked into their depths, was getting lost in them as the whirlwind of emotions dancing in them drew her in. She felt hot and flushed all over, coils of heat unwinding and rioting in her stomach. Yet still she could not break away from the strong hold that they had on her. Even from this distance, she could see the flecks of green in them, could see the darker ring of chocolate brown that ringed the pupils.

And then she realised just who the breathtaking pair of eyes belonged to. James Potter, bane of her world. At that thought, she narrowed her own pair of pretty eyes to look at him through threatening slits. James merely arched a brow at her. The fact that she still had not looked away amused as well as delighted him.

Lily frowned at him. So, the prat thought that he was going to have the upper hand did he? Well, she'd just show him! And the perfect way would be when she beat at him at the quidditch match that _he_ had so arrogantly challenged her to. Oh she'd show him, just wait and see if she didn't. And with that triumphant thought, she smirked at him superiorly before wrenching her eyes from his gaze and turning to her friends who sat beside her.

Hopefully, her smirk would confuse the boy. Ripping out a page from her notebook, she started on a note to Mel, wondering why she felt so short of breath and why she still felt so flushed all over. The possibility that James had caused that did not occur to her.

L: Hey Mel, have you noticed anything going on between Jess and Lupin?

M: You mean other than their constant flirting?

L: So I'm not the only one who noticed that then? I thought I was imagining things.

M: Oh please honey, those two are so obvious it's pathetic. Practically the whole school knows they're crushin' on each other.

L: So why aren't they together already? It almost starting to get on my nerves the way they're so ridiculously coy with each other.

Here Jess intercepted the note, snatching it from Melanie's hands when Lily passed it over. After studying it for a moment, she added her thoughts.

J: Because my sister is soo oblivious. So is Lupin for that matter. But Jess thinks he's just playing with her.

L: What garbage. Lupin's too nice to tease someone like that. Besides, how do you know if that's what she's thinking?

J: I _am_ her twin. I know how she thinks remember. The poor girl is still in denial though. I don't think she even realises she has feelings for him.

M: Sounds like someone else we know, doesn't it?

L: Really? Who?

M: You, you dense airhead.

L: I am _not_ a dense airhead, thank you very much. May I remind you just _who_ happens to be top in her year? And I do _not_ like Potter if that's whom you're talking about.

J: Funny how her mind immediately jumps to Potter. And I saw the intense staring session going on between you two just now Lily. What was that all about then?

M: ooh, staring session? How interesting!

L: There was nothing interesting about it you pig! Potter was just being his annoying self and staring at me for god knows what reason. So I just thought about how I'm going to wipe his arse on the quidditch pitch and smirked back. That's all. Nothing interesting!

J: Reeeally now? 'Cos that's not what I saw at all. Seemed more like a lusty stare Lily. Tsk tsk, naughty girl.

Melanie and Jess cracked up as they watched Lily's face turn red at an extremely alarming rate. Whipping her head around, Lily glared fiercely at the two, wishing that it wasn't class time so that she could give them their just punishment. She turned her attention back to the note and scrawled a few words.

Melanie and Jess watched as their friend replied, holding the quill in a death-like grip and stabbing at the paper." We better run as soon as the class finishes. She looks like she wants to put a few holes in us with that thing" Jess whispered warily. They took the now finished note from Lily, wincing at the murderous expression on their scowling friend's face.

L: HOW _DARE_ YOU SUGGEST THAT I LUST AFTER POTTER? I DO _NOT_ LUST AFTER POTTER. You will PAY you INCORRIGIBLE MINXES. Just wait till we're done here…

The two of them winced yet again. They had seen Lily in this mood before, and boy, it was not pretty. The last time she had blown up at them, she had turned them into roaches, put them in the fifth year girls' dorm and had watched in satisfaction as the fifth years screamed in fright at the sight of the vile creatures. She had only changed them back when they had been in danger of being stepped on for the fifth time. And to add salt to the wounds, she had left them with a multi-coloured afro that was permanent for a week. So an angry Lily was _not_ something that they wanted to face again.

Quickly, they shovelled their books into their bags in preparation for a hasty exit. Class would finish any moment and they did not want to stick around waiting for Lily's hexes.

Lily noticed their reactions and smirked wickedly. Lust after Potter, was it? Well she'd show them just what she thought of the idea. Deciding they didn't need the head start, she too started packing.

Luckily for the other two, the bell rang before she was done. Springing out of their chairs, they made a dash for the door before anyone else, and were out before anyone had realised something was amiss. Sprinting all the way to the great hall, they giggled as they heard Lily's frustrated roar echoing behind them.

Students in the corridor gaped as they made way for the two girls who were speeding down the corridors, looking like maniacs as they alternated between laughing and gasping for air as they ran. Their confusion was cleared however when they saw just who was after them. Lily Evans, head girl of the school was tearing after them bellowing death threats, straining to catch up. "Of course," they realised, "I should have thought of it sooner" Because after all, people running from Lily Evans was not that rare an occurrence. It was quite common as a matter of fact.

In the mad chase that followed, the note that had started it in the first place was forgotten and left to lie on the desk of the redhead who had started it. It was then found by one Sirius Black who found the note most informative. "So this was the reason for the racket" he realised. "How interesting. A staring match. And what's this about Moony and Stevens?"

He wondered who he would tease first. Prongs or Moony, Prongs or Moony.?" Unfortunately for James, he chose that moment to call out to Sirius. "What's that you've got there Paddy?"

"Well Jamie boy, I've got something most fascinating here. Seems you and Evans were having a staring match?"

James gulped. As far as he knew, his friends still thought Lily was a challenge to him. If they realised that this had changed he would get it for sure.

" What staring match? I didn't have a staring match."

" Its says so right here Jamie boy"

'Stop calling me that, _Siri_. And let me see that"

Sirius shook his head indicating a negative. " Nah ah, Prongsie. Not till you tell me what that staring thing was all about."

James glowered at him. "There was no staring, okay!" He stalked off, hoping that if he pretended to be angry he would be believed.

Sirius shook his head in disappointment. James never realised how transparent he was. How thick did he think they were? Anyone with eyes could tell he liked Evans and yet he still denied it, thinking that that alone would fool people. Some other imbecile maybe, but not his best friends.

Realising the class was empty except for Remus, he headed for the werewolf where he had just finished packing up. " So, Moony, old pal…"

Remus winced. Whenever Sirius was in this frame of mind, one had to watch out. " Yes?" he asked hesitantly. 'What do you want?"

"What do you mean, what do you want? I'm insulted, Moony. What makes you think I want something?"

"Because you always do."

" Not always" Sirius said indignantly. Remus gave him a look. "Okay, fine, always," he conceded, " but on to the point… what's this I hear about you and Stevens?" He grinned triumphantly as he watched the blood drain from the werewolf's face.

"Been hiding things have you? Tsk tsk I'm disappointed old boy. You should know by now that every thing that happens in the schools comes around to Sirius black. He is, after all the king of gossip around here"

"Why" asked Remus curiously, "are you referring to yourself in third person?"

Sirius blushed. Then recovering he continued, "come now, tell Sirius, I mean me about this thing with Stevens"

Remus sighed. "There's nothing going on between Jess and me"

Sirius grinned. " Are you saying that such handsome fellow like you can't get a girl. Pshh Moony, with that ass of yours, _any_ girl would want to go out with you."

Remus stopped on the spot and turned to look at his friend with a horrified expression. " Are you trying to say Padfoot, that you've been checking me out?" he choked out.

"I'm just saying, is all Moony" he replied grinning, then winked flirtatiously.

Remus backed away, his expression now terrified. When Sirius batted his lashes adoringly at him, it became too much for him to take.

Stuttering out a " I... I've got to err.. go now," he fled the classroom, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and his best friend.

Sirius broke out into raucous laughter. Sticking his head out of the classroom, he called after the fleeing figure, "you've got some mighty fine goods moony," then laughed some more, earning weird looks from passing students. Disregarding them, he continued. How he enjoyed teasing people. Remus's reaction really was just too funny. His mood much lifted, he strolled into the great hall, where he spotted Lily. Ahhh, just the person he wanted to see. By the looks of it she had made up with her friends, although they appeared to be sporting extra large ears still. And Jessica Stevens had joined them too, from her divination class.

Sauntering up to where the four sat at the table he called out cheerily, "Lilykins!! How absolutely wonderful to see you."

Lily twitched. Then she grimaced. "Crap!" she thought yo herself. She knew exactly what was coming next. Sirius Black was going to annoy the friggin hell out of her. Don't ask how she knew. She just did. And it didn't help that he was in the I-know-something-that you-don't mood. It wasn't that she had anything against him. Really. In fact they were almost friends. If you could call an ex a friend. Although, to be sure, it had been just one date, so they weren't really exes. And now she was rambling. But whatever it was, Sirius Black was in of those moods and when he was, he could be downright infuriating. So preparing for the worst, she forced out a "Black, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the other side of the table with that anal friend of yours?"

"What Lilykins, not even a hello? Why you wound me, you really do"

Now she knew that he was in the mood. His irritating mood. His unnecessary chit-chat was a sure sign of it. Not that what he usually had to say was all that necessary. But usually, he would cut the pointless beating around the bush part and go straight to the idiotic part. Like his usual questions. Merlin, were those exasperating! Because really, what was one supposed to do when your fellow student asked you stupid things like why noses run and feet smell? So when he _did_ make an effort at meaningless banter, it signalled to Lily that something was up.

"Cut the crap Black, you know something and you want to rub it in my face."

Sirius's face lost its delighted smile. For a minute he looked like a downtrodden puppy, whch was exactly how he felt. How, he asked himself, was he supposed to have his fun if Lily wasn't being petrified like she was supposed to be. The girl was too smart, he grouched. She probably had him all figured out. How else would she know that he was there to rib her? That was what he got for hanging around smart types like her for too long. Ah well, she probably wasn't expecting this so he would still be able to surprise her.

His beam returning full force, he cut the crap like she had asked him too. " You don't have to be all nasty Lilykins. I was just being friendly is all. But see what I really came here was to check this really interesting thing I heard."

Lily eyed him warily. Interesting thing, he said. Why would that concern her? Unless it was about her? But no, there hadn't been anything interesting about her lately, so that couldn't be it. The ball perhaps? That certainly was a possibility. After all, the idiot Potter wasn't exactly known for being the most secretive person there was. So sighing heavily and asking god that she be given the patience to deal with the likes of Sirius Black, she answered him. " Yes Sirius, there really is a ball and yes it's supposed to be top secret, but since.."

She was cut off by an excited squeal. "Ball? Did you just say ball? How exciting. Why Lilykins, how could you have _kept_ this from me? You know how I need at least two weeks to get all my formal hair products shipped in specially from America. And I absolutely need them to look my best, not that me looking bad is possible but still… And if I don't look my best, I won't turn up of course, and that would disappoint all the ladies. You wouldn't want to disappoint all the ladies would you now Lily?"

Lily groaned as she watched him natter on about his appearance and how the ladies would succumb to his astonishing good looks. Not again. This was the fourth person she had let slipped the matter of the ball to. And she had been thinking that Potter couldn't keep secrets. Why _she_ was the one who had a mouth which delighted in sprouting the wrong things at the wrong time. But they were getting sidetracked here. If Sirius hadn't known about the ball, why was he here?

" Black" she barked, " I don't care about your gorgeous locks or whatever you call them." Here Sirius looked affronted and opened his mouth to argue. She quickly cut him off before he could begin his incessant chatter. " Why are you here if you don't want to know about the ball?"

Immediately, Sirius's lips curved into a wicked smirk. The ball would have o be dismissed for now. There were things much more important and entertaining at the moment. " Oh thaaat. Well it's just a little something I heard Lilykins. Seems to be that you've been lusting after a certain someone. Been sharing some pretty heavy staring sessions and all that. But most curiously, that certain someone just _happens_ to be my best friend, who _you_ just happen to despise."

Lily's head whipped up from the potatoes that she had been pushing around on her plate. Her face was ashen and her eyes wide. " Who told you that? I'm going to kill Mel and Jess, the little sneaks!"

"So it's true then?" he grinned. He just loved seeing Lily get all railed up. It was just so funny, how she was drained of all colour one minute, then turned all red and clashed with her hair the next.

" Of course it's not," she huffed. " Potter was jus being all irritating like normal and I just glared back. No lust involved. Now if you will please excuse me, I have two best friends in need of murdering."

"Come now Lily, denial's not just a river in Egypt."

Lily gave him a queer look. "Only you could come up with a stupid quip like that."

Sirius was insulted. "I'll have you know that I did _not_ come up with it. And your friends didn't tell me." He waved a crumpled piece of paper at her, then balled it and threw to her. "This did. You really should be careful about leaving things like this around Lilykins. Someone just might find it and read it" With that said, he took one last look a her furious face and set off leisurely for the area where the marauders sat, chortling all the way.Goal accomplished. It had proved to be a fruitful visit after all.

Lily felt a growl working its way up in her throat as she glared angrily at the crumpled ball of paper in her hands. Damn Sirius Black. She had known he was going to aggravate her. And her instincts as usual had been right. Turning around, she stalked out of the great hall, crushing the paper in her hand, mentally imagining it to be Sirius Blacks' head. Just who did he think he was anyway, coming up and accusing her of actually liking his best mate. Why anyone with eyes could see just how much she loathed the boy. Though talking of eyes, she had never realised how gorgeous Potter's eye were.. . all velvety and soft and …And nothing. _How_ could she be thinking of stupid Potter's eyes in a time like this? She was in dire straits man. Everyone was convinced that she and Potter were meant for each other. Which they were not. Even if he had nice eyes. Which he didn't. Perhaps she should increase the screaming matches a notch.

A/n: Hey people. I don't know whether to make Lily good at quidditch or suck at it. So some feedback would really be appreciated. So please, please review. Thanks.


End file.
